Je préfère Yami!
by stich29
Summary: bon, ben je suis pas douée pour les résumés alors allez lire. Elle est pour toi cette fic Fanny alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer : les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas mis à part Fanny. Et encore, elle est pas vraiment à moi non plus. Enfin, une certaine personne me comprendra.

note de l'auteur : je connais assez peu ce dessin animé n'ayant pas la possibilité de le regarder aussi souvent que je le souhaiterai alors pardonnez moi s'il y a quelques incohérences avec l'original.

Fanny avançait dans les rues de la ville sans vraiment savoir où aller. Elle ne savait ni où elle allait ni ce qu'elle ferait si elle ne le trouvait pas, mais elle devait parler à Yugi. C'était de la plus haute importance. Qu'elle lui dise ce qui se préparait. Elle avait voyagé dans une bonne partie du monde et avait fait étape en Guyane. Là, elle avait rencontré une autre duelliste du nom de Mel. Cette duelliste avait des ancêtres chamans et avait hérité d'une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Elle pouvait donc voir à une certaine « distance » dans le futur. Et elle avait vu. Elle avait vu qu'un homme viendrait. Il viendrait avec des monstres clonés. Des zombis presque invincibles. Et elle avait aussi vu un jeune homme avec la faculté d'alterner entre deux personnalités. Fanny avait aussitôt pensé à Yugi, et à sa personnalité double, Yami Yugi. Et maintenant, elle était là, en compagnie de Mel, dans les sombres rues de Tokyo, à rechercher Yugi.

-Alors ? C'est par où ?

-Chut ! Je me concentre. Je crois que 'est par là, finit par dire Mel au bout d'un moment en désignant une ruelle sombre, sur leur gauche.

-Bon, ben allons-y. Tu me suis ?

-Bien, sûr. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Fanny. Tu le sais. Et puis, je dois le rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh, j'ai, j'ai vu autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-Rien de très important. Bon, allons-y ; En chemin, tu vas me raconter d'où tu connais Yugi.

-Très bien. Alors, c'était mon premier jour à l'école. Je me sentais un peu perdue, et il est venu me voir. On a commencé à parler, et on est très vite devenus amis. Il m'apprenait à faire des duels de monstres, et moi je l'aidais à faire ses devoirs. Et puis, j'ai du déménager. Il m'a offert un jeu de cartes, et je suis partie. Puis, j'ai appris qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Kaiba, puis, qu'il avait gagné le tournoi et vaincu Maximilien. Et je t'ai rencontrée. Tu m'as raconté tout ça et nous y voilà.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, nous y voilà. Il habite là.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-C'est exactement comme dans ma vision. Bon, on entre ?

-Euh... je t'en prie. Passe devant.

Mel, frappa donc à la porte, et un jeun homme vient lui ouvrir. Il la regarda, puis regarda Fanny, et reconnaissant cette dernière, leur dit d'entrer. Aussitôt, Fanny et Yugi entamèrent une discussion pour savoir tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant tout le temps où ils avaient été séparés. Monia, quand à elle, elle observait tout autour d'elle et son regard tomba sur un classeur relié en or, posé bien en évidence sur une étagère. Elle demanda à Yugi si elle pouvait regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans, et celui-ci accepta. L'intuition de Mel se révéla juste. Les cartes de Yugi se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Mel, les contempla un instant, puis, sortit son propre jeu pour les comparer. Elles étaient exactement semblables à ceci près que celles de Yugi avaient l'air neuves, tandis que celles de Mel, donnaient l'impression d'avoir, déjà quelques dizaines d'années. En les regardant, Mel ne put d'empêcher de porter la main à son cou pour caresser ses médaillons. L'un deux représentait le yin et le yang. C'était un médaillon qui lui avait été offert par son grand frère. Un autre était une simple clé, comme celles dont on se sert pour fermer un journal intime, et le dernier avait la forme d'un œil. Yugi, qui jetait un coup d'œil à la jeune fille à ce moment, aperçut l'œil et s'écria :

-L'œil du Millenium !

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent, et Fanny se retourna vers son amie.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu possédais un objet du millenium !

-Euh, ça ne m'avais pas parut important, mais apparemment tu y attaches de l'importance.

-C'est grâce à ces objets que je me transforme en Yami Yugi. D'après ce que m'a dit Fanny, tu es un peu chaman. Tu dois l'être grâce à ça.

-Fanny aussi en possède un. Un bracelet. Il lui permet de communiquer avec les autres détenteurs d'objets de ce genre pour peu qu'ils soient au courant.

-Bon. Elle m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

-Oui. J'ai eu une vision. La vision d'un homme, il avait cloné des monstres, il en avait fait des zombies presque invincibles pour un duelliste normal. Et je t'ai vu toi. Ou plutôt j'ai eu la vision d'un garçon qui avait la faculté de changer de personnalité en plein combat. Fanny m'a alors parlé de toi . Toi seul arrivera à le battre. Mais pour cela, il faudra créer le deck le plus puissant au monde. C'est là que Fanny intervient. Elle a réussi à créer un deck très puissant avec des cartes pas vraiment géniales. Avec toutes nos cartes, elle va te faire le jeu le pus puissant au monde. Après il nous faudra partir à la recherche de cet homme avant qu'il ne fasse des dommages irréparables.

-Bien, mais nous nous y mettrons demain. Ce voyage a du vous épuiser. Vous aller dormir.

Il leur montra des chambres à l'étage, puis redescendit ranger son classeur dans l'étagère, et il s'installa dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris. Il fut très rapidement rejoint par Fanny et ils commencèrent à parler des aventures qu'ils avaient eu, chacun de leur côté.

Voilà, bon, alors on va pas dire que c'est le premier chapitre. On va dire que c'est le petit résumé qui va vous permettre de comprendre l'histoire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. En particulier à toi Fanny parce que n'oublie pas, c'est pour toi que je l'écris.

Fanny : Bon, quand est-ce que Yami Yugi et moi on sort ensemble dans cette histoire !

Yugi : Tu préfère Yami Yugi à moi ?

Fanny : ben t'es gentil Yugi mais je préfère un peu Yami en effet.

Yami : T'as compris Yugi ? Casses-toi.

Yumi0 : Eh, t'es pas gentil avec mon Yugi. Fais gaffe parce que je peux te faire souffrir vu que c'est moi l'auteur.

Fanny : Nan, Yumi0 ! T'avais promis que tu serais gentille !

Yumi0 : Je le serais. Si ce crétin un peu trop sûr de lui fais des excuses à mon Yugi.

Yugi : T'as entendu Yami ? Sois gentil avec moi sinon tu vas souffrir.

Yami :Bon, Yugi, pour l'instant tu t'en vas s'il te plaît, on te diras quand tu pourras revenir.

Fanny : Oui, s'il te plaît.

Yugi : bon, ben d'accord.

Yami : Et toi, Yumi0, l'auteur de ma futur histoire d'amour avec Fanny, tu veux pas retourner dans Beyblade draguer ton Kaï et nous foutre la paix s'il te plaît ?

Yumi0 : Ouais d'abord, et Fanny, je vais dire à Tyson que tu le trompes avec ce crétin dégénéré de Yami.

Fanny et Fanny : Dehors ! ! ! !

Yumi0 : Oh, ça va je m'en vais ! Je vais voir Kaï. Lui au moins, il me comprends. Et il aime martyriser Tyson, comme moi !

Fanny : Fais attention à ce que tu fais ! Si tu ose faire la moindre petite méchanceté à mon Tyson, tu le regretteras !

Yami : Ton Tyson ? Je croyais que c'était moi que tu aimais !

Fanny : euh...

Yumi0 : Et attends, t'as pas encore entendu parler de Ulrich. Son chéri virtuel.

Fanny : Yumi0 t'es méchante. Tu es en train de détruire une magnifique histoire d'amour.

Yumi0 : M'es fous. Au revoir.

Excusez moi pour ce petit dialogue auquel j'imagine que vous n'avez rien compris. C'est une histoire entre Yumi00 (Fanny) et moi. Bon je veux pleins, pleins, pleins de reviews ! Et vous aurez la suite dans... euh... environ deux jours je pense. Alors reviews !


	2. La prophetie

**Disclaimer : Ben, c'est la même chose que pour le premier chapitre, sauf que j'avais oublié de préciser, Mel aussi est à moi.**

**Note de l'auteur : Encore, une fois, excusez-moi pour les incohérences avec la série, mais je ne suis pas une experte de ce dessin animé, et cette histoire est faite à la demande d'une amie. Donc, elle est faite pour lui plaire à elle en premier lieu. Mais bon. J'espère quand même que ça plaira à d'autres personnes qu'à Fanny.**

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Yumi00 : Merci mon sosie ! T'es trop gentille. J'espère que le dialogue t'a plu parce que je vais lui donner une suite ne t'inquiète pas ! Et je m'en fiche que tu n'aimes plus Ulrich. Je voulais le mettre dans le dialogue. Bon, ben voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. Et je suis en train de préparer le premier chapitre de Beyblade. Il sera bientôt là je pense. Mais je m'applique, et j'ai aussi d'autres histoires en cours, oublie pas ça.**

**Alexia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je sais que mon histoire est un peu bizarre, mais, comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, je ne suis pas une experte de ce dessin animé, et j'avais promis à la personne qui m'avait demandé cette histoire de lui publier le premier chapitre très vite. Il s'est écoulé environ 20heures entre le moment où elle me l'a demandé et le moment où je l'ai mise sur ce site. Donc, très peu de temps pour en faire une magnifique histoire. (J'avoue que j'ai un peu bâclé ça vu que je l'ai fait vite fait en rentrant de l'école.) Mais, je vais m'appliquer un peu plus pour la suite et essayer d'en faire une bonne histoire un peu moins tordue. Bon, je crois que je me suis un peu égarée du sujet mais au moins ça t'explique que ce soit bizarre. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Et ça me ferait plaisir que t'ailles lire mes autres histoires (elles n'ont aucun rapport avec Yu-Gi-Oh) juste pour me dire ce que t'en pense.**

-

-

Quand Mel se leva, le lendemain matin, la matinée était déjà très avancée (Mel est une flemmarde). Elle descendit au salon, et trouva Yugi et Fanny en grande conversation au-dessus du classeur de cartes. Elle s'assit près de Fanny, et pris part à la conversation.

-Je garde le Magicien des Ténèbres en tout cas. Et le Changement de Cœur aussi.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais prends aussi le Lutin Sauvage. Il est assez bon.

-Rajoute aussi l'Insecte Mangeur d'Hommes. Je m'en sers assez souvent. Il m'a toujours beaucoup aidé.

-Je devrais aussi prendre le Mur des Illusions. Il peut servir.

-Prends aussi Waboku.

-Waboku ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une carte piège qui réduit les dommages infligés par les monstres de l'adversaire durant tout le tour où elle est activée.

-Utile !

-Très.

-Prends aussi la Jarre de Capture du Dragon.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle sera utile.

-Mais ses monstres sont des zombies !

-Oui je sais mais on ne sait jamais. Et prends aussi Monster Reborn (renaissance du monstre). Celle là te sera vraiment utile.

-Je prends l'Epée de la Noire Destruction pour mon Magicien des Ténebres. Et Exodia le Maudit bien sûr.

-Tiens, prends aussi Dian Keto le Maître Guérisseur. Il augmente tes points de vie de 1000 points.

-Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'aider. Mais comment être sûr que c'est de moi que parlait ta vision ?

-Personne ne peut en être sûr, mais je crois en une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-On peut toujours intervenir dans son destin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose est prévue qu'elle se réalisera. J'avais vu que Fanny et moi nous nous détesterions et nous sommes amies maintenant. Donc, même si ce n'est pas de toi que la vision parlait, tu peux quand même le battre.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça.

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Ca t'aurais donné une bonne raison de te moquer de moi. Je m'étais trompée dans une prédiction, je n'avais pas de quoi être fière.

La discussion reprit sur les cartes qui allaient composer le jeu de Yugi, et à la fin de la journée, Yugi avait un jeu qui ne différait pas beaucoup de l'ancien, mais les deux filles avaient rajouté quelques cartes à elles. Ils étaient en train d'écouter Mel leur raconter le jour où le fantôme de l'un de ses ancêtres était venu la hanter pour qu'elle apprenne à faire des duels d monstres lorsque Fanny posa une question qui laissa tout le monde perplexe.

-Comment va-t-on le trouver cet homme aux monstres zombies ?

-... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je me disais que c'était un peu trop facile pour l'instant et le voilà le problème.

-Tu ne pourrais pas le localiser ? Comme avec la maison de Yugi ?

-Pas s'il est trop loin. Mon rayon de localisation est assez limité. Environ 100Km à la ronde.

-Essaie quand même.

-Non, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour ça, et là, je suis fatiguée. Je vais le faire demain matin.

-D'accord. Tu vas te coucher là ?

-Oui, bonne nuit à vous deux.

-Bonne nuit.

Mel se dirigea vers les escaliers et les gravit. Arrivé dans sa chambre, elle s'assit à son bureau et se mit à écrire rapidement. Voilà ce qu'elle écrit :

_Yugi,_

_Je sais que tu as du mal à croire en mes prédictions, mais je te prie de croire celle-ci. Elle vous concerne, toi et Fanny. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant, car ce qu'elle doit faire, il faut qu'elle le fasse inconsciemment. Vous êtes liés par une sorte de prophétie. C'est une très ancienne prophétie. Elle dit ceci :_

_Un jour, un homme créera des monstres invincibles pour des humains normaux. Avec, il voudra dominer le monde. Mais ce jour, viendront aussi deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon. Lui, aura la faculté de changer de personnalité. Et elle, elle aura le pouvoir de prendre la place de l'une des cartes de son jeu. Elle prendra l'apparence d'une carte. Et elle permettra au garçon de vaincre les monstres. Cette carte sera l'Elfe Mystique. Cet Elfe utilisera une attaque plus dévastatrice que celle de n'importe quel monstre existant. Le monde sera alors sauvé._

_Voilà la prophétie. Et Fanny ne peut prendre la place de l'Elfe que si tu es en danger et qu'elle ne connaît pas encore ce pouvoir. Pourquoi ? Les anciens ne le savaient pas quand ils m'ont révélé cette prédiction. Mais je te prie de me croire. Fanny te sauvera. Ne lui fait surtout pas de mal je t'en prie._

_Mel._

Puis, elle plia le papier en deux et sortit de sa chambre. Elle alla le déposer bien en vue sur l'oreiller de Yugi. Et elle retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. Pendant, ce temps, Yugi et Fanny, eux, parlaient tranquillement. Puis, Fanny proposa un duel à Yugi pour voir s'il était toujours meilleur qu'elle. Il accepta bien sûr. Ils se mirent en place et le duel commença. Très rapidement Fanny prit l'avantage. Alors, elle assista à la transformation de Yugi. Bientôt, elle eut devant elle Yami Yugi. Bien sûr, elle ne put que tomber sous le charme du mystérieux double de Yugi. Reprenant quelques peu ses esprits, Fanny attaqua le Magicien des Ténèbres de Yugi avec son Elfe Mystique. D'ailleurs, au moment où elle la posa sur la table, la carte s'illumina étrangement. Sur le coup, Yugi n'y fit pas attention. Et le duel continua. Fanny faillit gagner mais Yami Yugi se servit de la carte que les deux filles lui avaient donnée, Dan Keto. Il battit Fanny avec 100 points. Après le duel, bien conscient qu'il ne laissait pas Fanny indifférente quand il était Yami, il reprit l'apparence de Yugi. Fanny le regardait encore avec des yeux brillants. Il la regarda et lui dit qu'il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher afin de pouvoir se lever tôt pour se mettre tout de suite à la recherche de l'homme. Elle accepta et ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Mel. Fanny dormait dans la même chambre que Mel. Elle s'y glissa donc sans bruits après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Yugi. Yugi, quant à lui, se glissa dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il fut entré, il remarqua le papier posé sur son oreiller. Il le prit et le lu. Au début, il ne compris pas trop comment Fanny pourrais devenir l'Elfe Mystique, quand il se souvint du jour où lui même était devenu le Magicien des Ténèbres, et à la lumière qui avait illuminé la carte au moment où Fanny l'avait posée sur la table. Il se coucha et ne s'endormit que bien après de longues heures de réflexion. Et même en dormant, Yami, dans le cerveau de Yugi, lui, ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait toujours.

-

-

Fanny : Ahhhhhh ! ! ! ! T'es méchante Yumi0 ! Pourquoi on est pas sortis ensemble Yami et moi dans ce chapitre ? !

Yumi0 : Parce que j'avais pas envie. Et puis je trouvais que c'était pas le bon moment ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Yugi ?

Yugi : T'as raison Yumi0 ! C'est trop tôt ! Ils viennent à peine de se rencontrer.

Yami : Et alors, le coup de foudre ça existe non ?

Yumi0 : Ouais, le problème avec Fanny c'est qu'elle a 36000 coup de foudre en même temps. Tiens, je te présente ses autres petits amis, Ulrich, (dsl Fanny mais maintenant que j'en ai parlé j'ai pas le choix) et Tyson. Et Legolas qui n'est pas encore arrivé.

Yami : Fanny tu peux m'expliquer ?

Fanny : Euh, ben en fait, je les ai rencontrés dans d'autres dessins animés ou films. Mais dans Yu-Gi-Oh, c'est toi que je préfère mon petit Yami.

Kaï : Pff, l'amour c'est stupide !

Yumi0 : Kaï, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

Kaï : C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir pour te soutenir alors, je te soutiens !

Fanny ; Si c'est pas mignon ! Mais dis moi Kaï, est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de Drago ?

Kaï : Drago ? C'est qui ça !

Yumi0 : Euh personne personne. T'inquiète pas. Moi je suis toujours fidèle.

Drago : A comme ça, moi je suis personne ? Ca fait plaisir. Et en plus tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autres quand je suis pas là ?

Tyson : Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?

Ulrich : Nan. T'as qu'à être intelligent.

Tyson : Ouais ben moi au moins, ma moyenne de physique ne plafonne pas à zéro !

Ulrich : La mienne non plus.

Kaï : Yumi0, comment tu peux sortir avec ce crétin décoloré alors que tu m'as moi !

Drago : Ce crétin décoloré il a un nom ! Drago !

Yumi0 : Oh là, là, en voulant arranger les choses, j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Bon, allez, je vais dire un truc que j'ai toujours rêvé de dire : la suite dans le prochain épisode.

Fanny : Dis Yumi0, tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu « les feux de l'amour » ou « amour, gloire et beauté » ?

Yumi0 : Franchement, un peu plus de filles pour se taper dessus et on s'y croirait !

-

-

Bon, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, la suite dans le prochain épisode !


	3. note de l'auteur

Voilà, alors je vais déménager, donc, je n'aurais pas internet pendant un petit moment. Mes fics seront donc en suspens pour tout ce laps de temps. Je m'en excuses, mais continuez à reviewer. Et dès que je peux vous poster un nouveaux chapitre, je le fait. Et surtout, merci d me soutenir.


End file.
